Turbo Termination
by MegaZeo
Summary: A new force of evil has arrived on Earth, and has allied with Divatox to destroy the Turbo Rangers once and for all. The Rangers seem overwhelmed by their forces, until some old friends arrive.


Disclaimer: All the new stuff is mine. I thank BlueNinja and Cinders for helping me come up with some of the Totem Animals and Ranger colors. I'd probably still be thinking about it if it weren't for them. Everything else is Saban's.  
  
Author's Note: This is the first in my series "The Aqua Rangers." Please let me know what you think of it.  
  
Author's Note 2: I also couldn't really think of lines for the scene where Ninjor and Dulcea explain the totem animals to the Rangers (the "Kimberly, agile and graceful, you are the Crane" lines), so if some of them are kinda dumb, that's why (try finding out what Rocky has in common with a Hammerhead Shark! Well, nevermind...).   
  
Timeline: This takes place after "Clash of The MegaZords."  
  
Turbo Termination  
by: MegaZeo  
  
  
He had been watching the planet Earth for quite some time. It was most interesting to him. The team of human defenders, the Power Rangers, intruiged him. He had not seen quite anything like them.  
  
He had read that many villains had tried to conquer Earth, but were thwarted by the Power Rangers time and time again. And these were no two-bit fools. These were respectful, top notch villains. The fact that none of them had succeeded in conquering Earth had surprised him. They achieved a few victories, but nothing to stop the Rangers permenantly.  
  
He mentally went through the long, long list. Rita Repulsa. Lord Zedd. MasterVile. Ivan Ooze. HydroHog. The Machine Empire. Prince Gasket and Archerina. Divatox. Maligore. General Havok.  
  
And somebody named Louie Kaboom.  
  
These villains had been known throughout the universe for terrorizing and conquering thousands of planets throughout the centuries. Many of them had faced various kinds of Power Rangers before and came out essentially unscathed, while the Rangers had been destroyed.  
  
He had heard rumors that only Divatox was trying to conquer Earth now. The others had either given up or were killed by the Power Rangers in battle.  
  
He knew that he would face the Rangers soon. He was heading for Earth.  
  
* * *  
  
Divatox looked out the window at Earth as she ran her brush through her long, purple hair. She sighed. Why am I still doing this? she wondered. She knew the answer, of course. She had come to gain revenge on the Rangers for destroying her beloved Maligore.  
  
But those Rangers haven't been the ones fighting me for quite some time. And it's not like I've been beating them. Maligore's death is still unavenged, and I'm getting my butt kicked. She sighed again, staring out at Earth. She shook her head suddenly. What is with me?! she wondered. I am the evil Pirate Divatox, Queen of Evil, daughter of Momma D, a universally-renown slayer of worlds. I shouldn't be saying "Why am I still doing this?" I know why I'm doing this, to conquer Earth, to succeed where evil knows how many others have failed!  
  
But despite this, Divatox was tired. Tired of losing, tired of hearing the Rangers throwing it back in her face, and ESPECIALLY tired of Elgar's stupidity. Oh, well, get over it, she thought. It's been to quiet around here, she decided.  
  
"Elgar! Porto!" Divatox screamed, the shout echoing throughout the halls of the Space Base. She saw Rygog asleep, leaning against a wall. Seeing as how her screaming hadn't woke him up, she threw her brush at him, hitting him in the face.  
  
Rygog was jolted awake and was so jarred by the blow he toppled over.  
  
Her pointy-headed nephew and came running into the bridge, shoving a Chromite out of his way. A short, fat white creature was behind him. "What is it, Auntie Di?" Elgar asked.  
  
"I think we've delayed our attacks on the Rangers long enough, haven't we?" she asked the pair. Porto nodded, Elgar merely stood there, a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Yes, my Queen," Porto said. "But I haven't launched an attack because I've been busy on something very important." "And do you mind sharing this reason?" Divatox asked, her eyes flaring red. Porto jumped at that.  
  
"You see, ever since we lost the Turbo MegaZord, I have been working on a new battle machine with which to combat and hopefully destroy the Power Rangers once and for all!" he explained. "Good," Divatox said. "The sooner we destroy the Turbo Twits, the better. However, just because you are creating a new Zord doesn't mean we should stop attacking the Rangers. We should send down a monster to tire them out."  
  
Porto seemed confused. "But, my Queen... shouldn't we not attack, therefore keeping the Rangers off their gaurd so they will be unsuspecting when we send our Zord down?" Divatox's eyes fired their energy beams, which Porto barely managed to duck. Elgar started laughing. "Shut up, Elgar!" Divatox snapped.  
  
"Very well, my Queen," Porto said. He fired a blue ray from the porthole on his stomach. The energy took a humanoid form, transforming into a hideous looking monster.  
  
"Divatox, I present to you Carmegeddon!" Porto exclaimed.  
  
Carmegeddon looked like the literal cross between a race car and a grizzly bear. He had a metallic, humanoid head wearing shades. His arms looked like that of a WWF wrestler, only silver. He had, large, tyrannosaurian feet. But his body was that of a car. His body resembled a red race car, similar to Lightning Cruiser. He had a belt wrapped around his waist, the buckle of which was a license plate which read "DIVATOX." He wielded a curved sword.  
  
"Arr! I am Carmegeddon, vile vehicle monster! How shall I serve you, Divatox?" the creature asked.  
  
Divatox smiled. "Go to Earth and engage the Power Rangers. If possible, destroy them." She turned to Elgar. "Send the Piranhatrons. Understand?" "I think," Elgar said. Divatox sighed and walked away, knowing that was much of a `yes' that her nephew could ever come close to.  
  
Carmegeddon teleported away.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a usual day at the Angel Grove's Youth Center. Ashley and Cassie were having lunch, Justin was playing video games, TJ was working out, and Carlos wasn't there. He was over at the park, in a soccer game.  
  
Bulk and Skull walked in. They went up to Jerome Stone at the counter.  
  
"Hey, Lieutenant Stone, have you heard of any jobs we could check out?" Bulk asked. Stone frowned. "No, guys. Sorry. And could you PLEASE stop calling me `Lieutenant'? We've been out of the force for more than three months!"  
  
Bulk and Skull sighed. Stone didn't like being called lieutenant since they left the Junior Police Patrol. They guessed it depressed him. But to them, he would always be Lieutenant Stone.  
  
"Sorry," Bulk said. "Oh, wait a second!" Stone said suddenly. "What?" Bulk and Skull said simultaneously. "There was one job I heard of. I believe it some wierd sort of science lab assistance thing..." Stone said as he looked in a drawer in the counter for the ad he saw that morning in the newspaper.  
  
"We're gonna' be somebody's Igor?" Skull asked. Bulk laughed slightly. "Ah! Here it is!" Stone said, finally finding the ad. "Here you go, boys." He handed it to Bulk. The pair was surprised at how fairly large the ad was. They guessed it would've taken up half the page.  
  
Bulk and Skull looked at it together, as Bulk read it. "Wanted: Two young, healthy assistants who can assist me in searching for extraterrestrial life. Will pay good, though I consider my goal a reward in itself. If interested, contact Professor Phenomenus T. Ingenius at Angel Grove Labs."  
  
Skull snorted in amuesment. "Geez, Bulkie, sounds like this ad was written with us especially in mind." "I know," Bulk said as he looked over the ad. "Besides the Rangers themselves, we probably meet more aliens than anyone in the city."  
  
After a few more seconds, Bulk folded the ad up and put it in his pocket. Turning to Stone, he said "Well, we're gonna' go check out this Phenomenus guy. Catch ya' later, Lieu... um, Detecti... er, I mean, Mr. Stone." Stone laughed, then said "See you later."  
  
* * *  
  
The Power Chamber was quiet. Dimitria rested peacefully within the Plasma Tube, meditating. It had been weeks since Divatox's last attack, and everyone was enjoying the break. Though she had been worrying about the intensity of Divatox's attacks lately, and she was worried that the Rangers might be getting a bit overzealous ever since they gained the Rescue Zords.  
  
Dimitria was jolted from her peaceful meditation by the alarm screaming. The recharging chamber in the wall opened, and Alpha 6 walked out. "Yo yo yo! Dimitria's what's goin' on?" the droid asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Will you check, Alpha?" she asked. "You got it, Miss D!" Alpha replied. He walked over to the main control console and punched a few buttons. "Preformin' a sensor sweep over Angel Grove. Yo yo yo! A monster's appeared in the business district!"  
  
"Will you contact the Rangers?" Dimitria asked. "You got it!" Alpha replied, hitting the communications button.  
  
* * *  
  
TJ's communicator beeped first. Making sure nobody was looking, he said "Alpha, what's wrong?" "Yo Teej, a monster's appeared in the business district. You and the others gotta' get over there, now!" "Right. TJ out," he said.  
  
TJ walked over to Justin. "Come on, Justin, we got another monster," he said. "Right," he said, just as his character on the game got blown up by a dragon.  
  
The two made their way to Ashley and Cassie's table. "Come'n, we've got trouble," TJ said. Ashley and Cassie nodded and grabbed their backpacks, then the of them left the Juice Bar.  
  
They exited the Youth Center and ran into the alleyway behind it. Summoning his Turbo Morpher, TJ said "Shift Into Turbo!"  
  
"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"  
  
"Dune Star Turbo Power!"  
  
"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!"  
  
"Red Lightning Turbo Power!"  
  
In four streams of colored light, they teleported away.  
  
* * *  
  
Carlos wiped the sweat off his brow. "Good game, you guys," he said, exhaling. "Same time tommorow?" "Sure," one of them said. "See ya', Carlos."  
  
Carlos began picking his stuff up when his communicator beeped. He looked around to make sure the others had left. When he saw they had, he raised his communicator. "What's up, Alpha?" he asked. "Yo yo yo, Carlos, you gotta get over to business district. Divatox's new creep is tearin' the city apart!"  
  
"Right, I'm on my way!" he said. Summoning his Morphers, he shouted "Shift Into Turbo!"  
  
"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"  
  
He disappeared in a flash of green.  
  
* * *  
  
Divatox watched on the viewscreen as Carmegeddon slugged it out with the Rescue MegaZord. For once, her monster seemed evenly matched with the Rangers' Zord. Hopefully this one would be the one to rid her of the Rangers.  
  
"Divatox!" Porto interrupted. "There is a message for you, from the Tianta Galaxy." I don't know anyone from the Tianta Galaxy, she thought. "Put it through," she sighed.  
  
The view screen's image changed just as the Rescue MegaZord connected its right fist with Carmegeddon's jaw. It shifted to the picture of another creature. This one looked like a twenty-something human male, with a hint of reptillian scales on his cheeks and snake-like eyes. The creature wore a dark red robe, with black and gold markings on it. In its hand was a gold and silver scepter with a red ruby on top.  
  
"Greetings, Queen of Evil and Galactic Pirate Divatox," the reptilar said. "I am Emperor Zauros."  
  
Divatox froze. She knew that name. Emperor Zauros was without a doubt, one of, if not THE, most powerful beings of evil throughout the known universe.  
  
She was obviously was taken aback by this.  
  
"Um, er, greetings, Emperor Zauros. I... am honored by your calling me. Excuse me if I appear a little startled. It is not every day I get to speak to someone as eminent as yourself," she finally forced out.  
  
Zauros grinned, revealing sharp, alligator-like teeth. "Quite understandable, Divatox. It is not every day I get to speak with someone as lovely as you."  
  
"Why thank you," Elgar said, smiling. Divatox laughed irritatedly, then activated her wrist blade and sliced his right hand off, again. "Ah, dang! Auntie D, what did you have to do that for?" He tried putting it back on, but it didn't work. He ran off to find Porto.  
  
"Thank you, Emperor Zauros," Divatox said. "Now, I am assuming that you are contacting me for a reason?" "You assume correct, Divatox," Zauros said.  
  
"I have been studying the Earth for several years. And one thing that has been catching my attention is that none of the aliens that have launched attacks on Earth have failed to conquer it. Including you."  
  
I am dead meat, Divatox thought. I am SO seriously dead meat.  
  
"But I am not here to punish you," he continued. Oh, Divatox thought. Mabye not. "Instead, I am here to assist you to destroy these... Power Rangers."  
  
"And how do you propose to do that, my Liege?" Divatox asked. "While I do not doubt your magnificent power, you must understand that the Rangers are EXTREMELY difficult to defeat."  
  
"I do," Zauros said. "I shall arrive in the Milky Way Galaxy shortly. I shall dock with your Space Base. We will finish this conversation then." "Very well," Divatox said. "I look forward to your arrival."  
  
"Emperor Zauros out," Zauros said before the viewscreen returned to the battle on Earth. Divatox saw Carmegeddon be blown to pieces by the Rescue MegaZord's Artillery Firepower Cannons.  
  
Divatox ingnored this as Elgar ran up, his hand reattatched. "Hey, Auntie Di, look! I got my hand back on!" "Great," she said. In one swift movement, she slashed off his other hand.  
  
* * *  
  
On board the massive spacecraft The Destroyer, Emperor Zauros was staring out the large window in his personal quarters. He could see the Earth, and the orbiting Space Base, on the horizon.  
  
The door to his quarters opened, and in walked a reptillian creature with a humanoid stance. The beast's fingers ended in sharp, golden claws. Its skin was dark brown and leathery. It had short black spines running down its back. A long tail slithered back and forth. Its head resembled that of a triceratops. Two over the eyes and one on the snout. From its mouth were two tusks. A belt and holster held a saber made from super-heated diamonds.  
  
Emperor Zauros turned to the monster. "Tricerator, how long until we reach the Earth?"  
  
"Not long, Excellency," Tricerator told him. "We should arrive within the hour. Our shields should keep us safe from Dimitria's sensors. They won't know we're here until it's too late." "Good," Zauros replied.  
  
"The sooner we arrive on Earth, the better."  
  
* * *  
  
The Power Chamber was quiet once again. Dimitria was relaxing, knowing that Divatox wouldn't attack again until tommorow. Suddenly, the entire Chamber experienced loss of power.  
  
The lights went off. The computers stopped running. The Viewing Globe went dark. Alpha 6 stopped moving and faltered. Dimitria grew dizzy, and she teleported out of the Plasma Tube.  
  
She landed next to Alpha, and switched him back on. His visor lighted back up, and his lightning bolt started flashing again. "Yo yo yo. What happened?" Alpha asked.  
  
"I am not sure," she said. "The entire Power Chamber has lost power. At the same time I felt a massive force of evil, coming closer to Earth." "Meaning what?" Alpha asked.  
  
Dimitria's eyes narrowed in disgust. Her only response was a name.  
  
"Emperor Zauros."  
  
* * *  
  
Emperor Zauros and Tricerator had boarded the Space Base. As they entered the bridge, they found Divatox, Elgar, Rygog, and Porto eagerly awaiting them, with a large group of Piranhatrons and Putra Pods standing at attention behind them.  
  
With Zauros and Tricerator was a large group of Zauros' main soldiers, Zaronites. Zaronites were well known as one of the most lethal shocktroops in the Universe. They were mainly reptillian in appearance. Their bodies were black and leathery, and wore dark gold gloves, boots, and belts. Their chests and stomachs were covered in crimson armor, and their eyes were red, predatory slits. Their heads resembled that of a komodo dragon's. Crimson spines ran down their backs and tails. They growled at anyone who wasn't Emperor Zauros or Tricerator. Muscular tails, but not as powerful as Tricerator's, lazily swung back and forth. And in the center of their chests were large, octagon-shaped gems, which were a dark green in color. These were the source of the Zaronites' power.  
  
"Welcome to our Space Base, Emperor Zauros," Divatox said, walking up to him and bowing. "We are honored to have you stay here with us." Zauros bowed back, but only very slightly. "And I am pleased to be able to assist you in conquering Earth."  
  
Elgar went up to Tricerator. "Hiya there, howya doin'? Th'name's Elgar, what's yours?" Elgar babbled, putting his hand out for Tricerator to shake it. Tricerator glared at the hand, then Elgar, then walked over to Zauros and Divatox.  
  
"Or, not," Elgar muttered, akwardly putting his hand down.  
  
"We will have to act quickly, before the Rangers detect your presence," Divatox said. "Tell me," Zauros said. "Do you have any plans for the Rangers? I may be able to improve them." "Well, I was making a Zord for Divatox," Porto told him.  
  
"When do you think the soonest you can complete this Zord is?" Zauros asked him. "Um, I am not sure, my Liege," Porto admitted. "At least two or three weeks. It's not as easy as making a monster." "Hurry on its production," Zauros commanded. "I may be able to add the finishing touches."  
  
Zauros turned Divatox. "However, we shall need reinforcements. It is obvious that your forces alone cannot handle the Rangers."  
  
Divatox thought for a moment, then turned to Elgar, Rygog, and Porto. "You three! Call up Zedd and Rita! Tell them we need some assistance! Tell them we need any force they can spare!"  
  
"Includin' Rito?" Elgar asked. Her nephew and Rita's brother were old friends.  
  
Divatox shuddered. "Ugh... very well."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Elgar said. He and Porto ran off to the communications console, and contacted Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa.  
  
* * *  
  
"Any luck, Alpha?" Dimitria asked. "No," Alpha responded. "I ain't been able to pinpoint any evil, other than Divatox and her gang!"  
  
"Would you please keep trying?" Dimitria asked. "If that power surge was caused by Emperor Zauros, the entire Earth is in danger."  
  
"I'm doin' the best I can, Miss D," Alpha sighed. "I only got two little arms, y'know."  
  
* * *  
  
"What?!" Rita Repulsa screeched in surprise. "THE Emperor Zauros wants OUR assitance?!" Lord Zedd said, just as startled.  
  
"Yes," Rygog said.  
  
"Anything his Exellency wants we will be glad to provide!" Rita said. "What DO you want?" Zedd asked. "Well, we need Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina for backup," Porto said. "We also need some foot soldiers, if you can spare any."  
  
The two evil doers nodded. "Of course, Porto," Zedd said. "We shall send them immediately." "Tell Emperor Zauros that they'll arrive as soon as possible," Rita said.  
  
"Good," Rygog said. "Space Base out."  
  
With that, the screen faded.  
  
* * *  
  
Before ten minutes passed, the help Emperor Zauros requested arrived. Divatox and Zauros were pleased at the reinforcements Zedd and Rita had sent them.  
  
Assembled on the Space Base with Elgar and Rygog were Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, two dozen Tenga Warriors and three dozen Z-Putties.  
  
"Thank you very much for coming, my fellow villains," Zauros said to the new arrivals. "Your assistance will be greatly appreciated." "No prob, Emperor Zauros," Rito said. "Ed and Rita said they were glad to help you." "It's ZEDD!!!" Goldar and Scorpina screamed. "He still hasn't gotten it?" Divatox asked. "No," Goldar said, shaking his head.  
  
"So, lord Zauros," Scorpina said. "When are we going to launch our attack upon the Rangers?" "Yes," Goldar added. "I cannot wait to crush them."  
  
Divatox looked at the two warriors. "I am afraid that the Rangers that have been thwarting my plans lately are not the ones that with which you are familiar." "What?" Rito whined. "Ah, man."  
  
"And now," Zauros said. "Let us prepare for our assault." "Of course, my Lord," Divatox said. "Let me direct you to our warroom."  
  
Divatox walked down the hallway to the Space Base's warroom. Emperor Zauros, Tricerator, Rygog, Elgar, Porto, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito followed.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day...  
  
"Have you found ANYTHING yet, Alpha?" Dimitria asked. She had grown tired of this. "No!" Alpha responded. "Are ya' sure you felt the presence of Emperor Zauros, Miss D? Mabye we just got a power surge. It happens!"  
  
Before the conversation could continue, the alarms sounded again. "Now what's Divatox up to?!" Alpha shrieked. "Why don't you check?" Dimitria suggested. "You got it!" Alpha said.  
  
He activated the sensors, and almost instantly found the disturbence.  
  
"Yo yo yo!" Alpha said. "Dimitria! The heart of Angel Grove is being invaded by... Zaronites!" Alpha reported.  
  
"... Zaronites? Here? Emperor Zauros IS on Earth!" "Yikes!" Alpha cried. "I never thought I'd say this, but aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!" "Alpha, contact the Rangers immediately!" Dimitria requested. "Affirmative!" the droid responded. Alpha hit the communications console, activating TJ's communicator.  
  
* * *  
  
TJ was at the park jogging. He was working up a sweat when he heard Beep-Beep-BeepBeep-Beep-Beep from his communicator. He raised his arm to his mouth and said "Now what?"  
  
"Yo Teej, a group of Zaronites are attackin' Angel Grove! Be careful, they're VERY lethal!" Alpha said. "You got it," TJ said. "TJ out." What are Zaronites? TJ thought briefly as he pulled out his morpher.  
  
"Shift Into Turbo! Red Lightning Turbo Power!"  
  
Immediately after morphing, TJ teleported away.  
  
* * *  
  
"We must act quickly," the woman said. The one in armor nodded. "With Emperor Zauros on the loose, the entire galaxy is in peril," the woman finished.  
  
"Are the Coins ready?" the short one asked. "Yes," the armored one said. "They have been fully powered."  
  
"Then I suggest we go to Earth right away," said a second figure in armor similar to the first one's. "The Rangers will most definetly need our assistance."  
  
"But what of the others?" the short one asked. "They retired from the business of saving Earth, to go on with their lives." "Yes," the woman said. "But once they understand the threat, they will do all they can to assist the current Rangers."  
  
"Very well," the short one said. "And now," the first armored figure said. "I believe it is time we go Earth." "Of course," the woman said.  
  
In four streams of light, the four conversing figures teleported to Earth.  
  
* * *  
  
In five beams of colored light, TJ, Carlos, Justin, Ashley, and Cassie arrived in the heart of Angel Grove and started fighting the group of Zaronites.  
  
"Man, those things are weird," Carlos said. "Yeah," Cassie agreed. "Call out your weapons, guys," TJ said. "I have a feeling we're gonna' need them."  
  
The five Rangers whipped out their Turbo Weapons, then charged the Zaronites, who suddenly became very aware of their presence. "Destroy the Power Rangers!" one, obviously the leader of the group, shouted.  
  
TJ slashed at one with his Lightning Sword, throwing sparks. TJ was stunned when the creature didn't topple over backwards. The Zaronite pressed the advantage and released a flash of destructive energy from its eyes, blowing TJ backwards in a burst of flame. When the Red Ranger tried to rise, two more Zaronites grabbed him from behind.  
  
"Teej!" Justin cried. He fired his Hand Blasters. Twin energy rays hit one of the Zaronites holding TJ, knocking it away from him. Carlos lashed out and kicked at a Zaronite, but it grabbed his leg and twisted it, sending Carlos flying off the ground onto his face. The Zaronite picked up his fallen Thunder Cannon, and just as Carlos stood up, he fired. Carlos was flung back by the blast.  
  
Cassie and Ashley were fighting side by side, blasting approaching Zaronites with their weapons. Cassie fired a beam from her Windfire bow, striking a Zaronite in the head and throwing it back. A Zaronite attacked Ashley, but when she electrified the Star Chargers and tried to slam them into the beast, it just grabbed them and absorbed the energy! It fired yellow electricity from its eyes, blowing down Ashley in a burst of sparks. Cassie turned around and shot a blast at the Zaronite, but another one approached from behind and, generating a sword, slashed the Pink Ranger in the back, falling her.  
  
TJ spun around madly, slashing at any and all Zaronites that came near him. One made it past his weak defense and grabbed him, shocking him heavily with energy. Another kneed Justin in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and forcing the young Ranger to the ground. Carlos tried regaining his Thunder Cannon, but everytime he neared the Zaronite he was blasted to the ground. Ashley kicked at the Zaronite, but they knocked her to the ground. One of them dropped, slamming its elbow into her stomach, throwing sparks. Cassie tried blasting them with her Windfire, but they just absorbed the energy and threw it back. Cassie fell to the ground in a smoldering heap.  
  
The Zaronite holding the Thunder Cannon ran up to the Rangers. "Destroy... destroy the Power Rangers..." it growled in a deep voice. Suddenly, the large weapon disappeared in a streak of greyish-green light. As the Zaronites looked around to see where it went, one of them exploded into sparks. Then another. Then another.  
  
Suddenly, the Rangers saw a slightly transparent figure moving towards them. It was humanoid. It was tall. It was wearing black armor...  
  
"Phantom!" Cassie whispered. The Phantom Ranger, now fully visible, nodded, then turned to the Zaronites. They looked at their fallen comrades, then at the Phantom Ranger. Based on their actions, the Rangers expected them to teleport away.  
  
But they didn't.  
  
They all attacked Phantom Ranger, but he knew the Zaronites' weakness: the power gems on their chests. Pulling out a black laser pistol, Phantom Ranger quickly destroyed all the Zaronites.  
  
"Are you okay?" Phantom asked the Rangers as he helped Cassie up. "Yeah, we're fine," Cassie said, wishing she could see the man inside the armor. "Thanks for showing up," TJ said. "Another minute and we would've been history." "No thanks neccessary, Red Ranger," Phantom Ranger said.  
  
* * *  
  
Emperor Zauros was watching the whole scene through a magical telescope. "So, the Phantom Ranger thinks he can help those Rangers stop me, does he? We'll see about that."  
  
Zauros raised his scepter into the air, and red lightning bolts shot forth. Instantly, they sped to Earth.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rangers, do you know what you are dealing with?" Phantom Ranger asked them. "Not really," TJ admitted. He looked to his friends, who nodded in agreement.  
  
Phantom sighed. "Those were Zaronites, the royal soldiers of---" he was cut off. "Look out!" Justin shouted. Everyone looked up to see red lightning shooting down at break-neck speed. Before anyone could move, the lightning struck the Phantom Ruby located on Phantom's chest.   
  
"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Phantom cried. "Phantom!" Cassie cried. She ran to him but was thrown back by the intense heat of the lightning.  
  
Dropping to his knees, Phantom could not believe the pain and agony his body had suddenly entered. It felt like his whole body was on fire. Only worse. His armor was crackling with red electricity and started to glow white-hot as the lightning continued to pour into his Ruby. Clutching at his Ruby, Phantom held his hand out to Cassie and the other Rangers, whispering a barely audible "Please... help me..."  
  
Suddenly, the Phantom Ruby shattered, and black energy smoked out of the broken gem. Phantom felt like someone had planted an axe into his chest. The lightning ceased, and he fell face-first onto the ground. Cassie and TJ ran to him.  
  
"Alpha, we have an emergency!" Ashley screamed frantically into her communicator. "Teleport Phantom Ranger to the Power Chamber at once!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, that worked!" Rito said. "Oh, shut up," Rygog said. "Stop it! This bickering won't get us anywhere," Scorpina said.  
  
"It wasn't a total loss," Emperor Zauros said. "How do you figure?" Goldar asked. "Althought my Zaronites were beaten, I destroyed the Phantom Ranger's Phantom Ruby, which, as we all know, is the one thing that keeps him alive."  
  
"One less Ranger to worry about, the better," Divatox muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
In six streaks of light, the Rangers landed in their homebase. The Phantom Ranger was teleported directly to the MedTable. Life-support machines were hooked up to him. A heart monitor was activated, and showed that his heartbeat was slowly coming to a halt.  
  
TJ, Justin, Carlos, and Ashley stood next to the table, watching as Alpha was trying to save Phantom. Cassie was a few feet away, leaning against the wall. In tears. I swear, she thought, looking at the dying Phantom Ranger through teary eyes. I swear if I find whoever did this to you, I'll kill him.  
  
"Alpha, what's the verdict?" TJ asked. The mechanoid waited a moment before answering. "It don't look good, Teej. This is much different than when Divatox stole his Ruby and used it as a battery for the Turbo MegaZord. Even then, it was sendin' enough lifeforce energy to keep him kickin', no matter how faint it mighta' been. But the Ruby's been totalled. Plus, he got third-degree burns all over his body from the blast's heat. I'm afraid he ain't gonna' to make it."  
  
Cassie heard the words, and looked away.  
  
"Wait!" Justin cried, startling everyone. "Dimitria! Can YOU save him? You saved Visceron!" TJ, Carlos, and Ashley looked at him. "I'll tell you later," Justin said.  
  
"I am not sure, Justin," Dimitria said. "Visceron was injured by an explosion. Phantom Ranger's Power Ruby has been decimated. Repairing injuries is totally different than replacing a source of life energy."  
  
"Please, Dimitria! Please!" Cassie pleaded, walking to the base of the Plasma Tube and looking at her mentor directly in the eyes. "You have to! He'll die!"  
  
Dimitria closed her eyes, and in a whitish warp, teleported from the Plasma Tube to beside the MedTable. She placed her hand on the Phantom Ranger's forehead. White energy coalesced at her hand. She attempted to release the energy, but couldn't. Her eyes snapped open. "I... I can't. His armor won't allow it."  
  
"Then take it off!!!" Cassie screamed at her, taking everyone, Dimitria included, by surprise. "I cannot! I am not all-powerful!" Dimitria snapped. "The only way to remove the Phantom Ranger Armor is with a code, and the only person that knows it or can access it is Phantom Ranger himself!"  
  
Cassie felt sick. "No... he can't die..."  
  
After a few minutes, Dimitria said "Rangers, there might be a way to save Phantom Ranger." "How?" TJ asked.  
  
The Inquirian sorceress inhaled deeply. She could reveal a bit of Phantom's origin... it wasn't the time to reveal it all. "Zordon is the one that gave Phantom Ranger his Ranger Powers. We could teleport him to Eltar. Zordon may be able to unlock his armor and save Phantom. Mabye he can even create a whole new Phantom Ruby altogether."  
  
"And if he can't?..." Cassie asked. Dimitria looked sympathetically at the Pink Ranger. "I think you know the answer to that, Cassie."  
  
"Alpha, activate Emergency Teleportation sequence," Dimitria said. "Got it," Alpha said. He activated the teleportations console. "Emergency Teleportation sequence activated," the droid reported.  
  
Cassie stood next to the dying Phantom Ranger. "I love you," she whispered gently before he disappeared away in a streak of white.  
  
* * *  
  
Emperor Zauros watched as the white beam of light blasted past the Space Base. "The Phantom Ranger is out of the way, possibly forever," he said.  
  
"Now what do you plan to do about the Power Rangers, Emperor Zauros?" Divatox asked. "Simple. The Rangers are already shaken up by the Phantom Ranger's ordeal. We send some monsters to finish them off," Zauros said rather matter-of-factly.  
  
He turned to the henchmen. "Tricerator, take the Zaronites and destroy the Rangers." Tricerator bowed. "It shall be done, my Lord," he said.  
  
Goldar stepped up. "Excuse me, Emperor Zauros." Zauros looked at Goldar. "But did you call us here to do anything, or not?" "I did," Zauros said. "But the Rangers are so weak I thought I'd destroy them now and get that out of the way, then allow you three to use your full strength against Earth itself."  
  
Goldar nodded.  
  
"I will return shortly," Tricerator said. "And I will be victorious!" Tricerator burst into black flames and disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Cassie was still looking at the empty MedTable when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ashley looking at her. "He's going to be okay," she said, trying to comfort her. "From what I've heard about Zordon from Tanya, he'll be able to save him."  
  
Suddenly, the alarms went off. "Now what is it?!" Cassie shouted angrily. "Alpha, would you mind finding out what's going on?" Dimitria asked. "Yo yo yo!" Alpha said. "Tricerator's attackin'!" "Who?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Rangers," Dimitria said. "Before you go into battle, there is something you must know. Emperor Zauros, ruler of all evil, has arrived on Earth. You have already met his Zaronites." "Is he the one that attacked Phantom?" Cassie asked bitterly. Dimitria nodded. "Yes. He has apparently joined forces with Divatox. Together, they may prove to be your undoing. Tricerator is his chief warrior. When facing him, you must be careful. He is extremely lethal." "Good luck, Rangers!" Alpha said.  
  
TJ activated his morpher. "Let's do it! Shift Into Turbo!"  
  
"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!"  
  
"DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER!"  
  
"DUNE STAR TURBO POWER!"  
  
"RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER!"  
  
The four morphed Rangers prepared to teleport out, then they realized that Cassie wasn't with them. "Cassie, what are you doing?!" TJ asked. She wiped away a tear. "I'm not going," she said. "Please, Cassie," Ashley said. "Don't do this."  
  
The Yellow Ranger walked up to Cassie and placed her hands on her shoulder. "I understand. I'm upset, too. But we need you. Four Rangers are useless, but five Rangers can overcome anything! United we stand, right guys?" "Right!" TJ, Carlos, and Justin replied.  
  
Cassie turned and faced Ashley. "Alright," Cassie said. This is for you, Phantom.  
  
"SHIFT INTO TURBO! WIND CHASER TURBO POWER!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
The five Rangers landed in Angel Grove park, and were immediately attacked by Zaronites. Though it was still difficult, the Rangers remembered how Phantom Ranger destroyed the Zaronites earlier. Within minutes, all the Zaronites were destroyed.  
  
"Impressive," a voice boomed. "But Zaronites are one thing. Taking me is something else all-together!" Tricerator appeared and attacked Cassie, striking her with his TriceraSaber. Then he generated energy from his eyes, striking Cassie and blowing her back in a ball of fire.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Ashley cried. Tricerator turned around in time to see her charge. He grabbed her by the neck, then heavily shocked her. He threw her into Justin. Since she was still electrified, both Rangers exploded when she slammed into him.  
  
Carlos fired the Thunder Cannon at Tricerator, but he reflected the blast with his Saber. The beam went back into the barrel of the Cannon, and the weapon exploded, throwing Carlos backwards. Tricerator grabbed him and repeatedly slashed him with his claws, sending sparks spraying from Carlos' chest. After he was through with Carlos, he tossed him to the ground.  
  
TJ attacked Tricerator with his Lightning Sword, but Tricerator counterslashed with his TriceraSaber. When the two swords met, the blade of the Lightning Sword was severed. "What the?!" TJ said, shocked by his sword's destruction. But his pause caused him dearly. Tricerator pulled a grenade out of nowhere and attatched it to TJ. The Red Ranger tried to pull it off but it was stuck good. TJ could only scream in agony as his body was engulfed in an explosion.  
  
"Back off!" Cassie cried. She leaped into the air, firing repeatedly from her Windfire. Tricerator was blasted in the chest, shoulders, and face. He sparked profusely and tumbled backwards. He tried getting up but Cassie kept firing and firing as she made her way closer to him. When she was close enough, she kicked him in the gut. And again. And again. And again. And she kept firing. The other Rangers could tell right away she was getting her revenge.  
  
* * *  
  
"My best warrior is being defeated by a weak, human female!" Emperor Zauros roared in anger. "It's about time I rectify that situation!" He raised his scepter, and the gem on top started to pulsate with red energy. His eyes becoming the same shade of red, Zauros chanted:  
  
"Force of Darkness, both low and high, make Tricerator touch the sky!"  
  
Red lightning shot out from Zauros' scepter, speeding to Earth.  
  
* * *  
  
The red lightning shout down from the sky, knocked Cassie away in a shower of sparks, and hit Tricerator. He was suddenly surrounded by flames. He stood up, and absorbed the fire. He glowed a faint red, then red flames burst from his body as he grew to giant size.  
  
The Rangers surrounded Cassie. "Are you okay?" TJ asked. "Yeah," Cassie said. "Let's do it!" she shouted. The Rangers raised their arms into the sky. "Turbo Zords, Rescue Zords, full power!"  
  
The ten Zords raced to the scene, and quickly combined into their respective MegaZords. The Rangers leaped into the Rescue MegaZord while the Turbo MegaZord was placed on automatic.  
  
"Rescue MegaZord, full power!" the Rangers shouted from within the Rescue MegaZord's cockpit.  
  
"Ha! You're supposed to be tough?" Tricerator asked mockingly. "I've seen Piranhatrons more intimidating than you!" Tricerator charged the two Zords. The Rescue MegaZord punched Tricerator back, and the Turbo MegaZord kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Take that!" TJ shouted as Tricerator tumbled back. "You think a few blows will get rid of me?!" Tricerator shouted. "I think not!" He fired his eye beams again, striking both MegaZords hard.  
  
* * *  
  
The Blue Senturion was walking along main street. He had just given someone a speeding ticket, and was taking a break for the moment. Just then, the heard a loud explosion. Teleporting to the top of a building in a streak of blue, he spotted the two MegaZords fighting Tricerator about a mile away.  
  
"What the... Tricerator? But, that means..." Blue Senturion shook his head. "There's no time to be shocked. I must aid the Rangers." Pulling out his whistle, he blew as hard as he could, summoning his RoboRacer.  
  
* * *  
  
Tricerator laughed as the two Zords toppled backwards, sparks streaming from their chests. "And now to finish you!" the demon-dino roared.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a revving engine and turned to see RoboRacer in car mode racing towards him. "Ah, Blue Senturion's here," Tricerator grumbled. "How amusing." He let loose with bluish lightning from his claws, surrounding the massive patrol car in firey explosions, but RoboRacer drove through, unscathed.  
  
"RoboRacer warrior mode!" Blue Senturion cried in his cockpit. The car quickly transformed into a humanoid warrior armed with a wrist blade and shield. Tricerator fired his lightning again, but it was blocked by RoboRacer's shield. Then RoboRacer fired its chest beam, knocking Tricerator back, slightly.  
  
The Rescue and Turbo MegaZords got up and joined RoboRacer. "Let's finish this freak!" TJ shouted. "Artillery Firepower, now!" The massive cannons were teleported from Artillatron, and the Rescue MegaZord soon held them. The Zord pointed them at Tricerator, and fired. Bursts of flame and energized missiles were launched from the Artillery Cannons, and hit Tricerator, engulfing him in a huge explosion.  
  
But when the flames died out, Tricerator was still there, unharmed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you do something?" Tricerator laughed. His chest was charred and smoking, but no other effect could be seen.  
  
"Turbo MegaZord Spinout!" TJ shouted. The Turbo MegaZord pointed its Turbo Saber at Tricerator. The Zord spun around rapidly, faster and faster like a tornado, and neared the beast. The Turbo MegaZord spun right past Tricerator, slicing clean through him with its saber.  
  
This attack had as much success as the Artillery Firepower.  
  
"Synergizer Cannon, fire!" Blue Senturion commanded. The rifle-like blaster extended from RoboRacer's right wrist and fired several fireballs. They all struck Tricerator, and harmlessly bounced off.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is good," Divatox said. "But we need to make sure that these Power Rangers are destroyed once and for all." "I agree," Goldar said. "They've appeared helpless before, only to pull off some last-minute miracle."  
  
Zauros sighed. "Very well." Without another word, the emperor went to the balcony of the Space Base and thrust his scepter towards Earth. Instantly red lightning bolts sprang forth. They rained down through the blackness of space, and down to the blue and green planet.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alpha! The Rangers are in grave danger," Dimitria said. "I know!" the droid replied. "I'm doin' the best I can over here, but I got trouble. The Zords' power banks are damaged, and if I give 'em too much power at once, they'll explode!"  
  
Suddenly, Zauros' lightning bolts struck the Power Chamber. A few holes were blown in the walls and ceiling.  
  
The consoles crackled with red energy and erupted with sparks. The Viewing Screen exploded in a shower of glass and fire. "Ahh!" Alpha cried. Red lightning struck the Plasma Tube, and Dimitria was forced to teleport out of it again. This time it exploded in a massive burst of flame. Consoles exploded into blue sparks. Dimitria and Alpha teleported out in two white streaks. A wall was blown out.  
  
Lastly, the entire Power Chamber was vaporized in a huge explosion.  
  
After making sure it was safe, Dimitria and Alpha neared the remains of the Power Chamber. Going past the heavy smoke, the two finally saw the damage.  
  
Most of the consoles had exploded, the Plasma Tube was half gone, the Viewing Globe was gone completely, and all the walls were gone.  
  
"By the Galaxies," Dimitria said, looking at the remains of her Earthly home. "Aye-yi-yi," Alpha stuttered.  
  
* * *  
  
"We need more power!" Blue Senturion shouted. "Rangers, combine your Zords!" "Right!" the five Rangers shouted at once. They combined the Red Lightning and Mountain Blaster Turbo Zords with the Wind Rescue, Thunder Loader, and Star Racer Rescue Zords.  
  
The Rescue-Turbo MegaZord was formed!  
  
"Hey guys," Justin said. "Alpha told me that he and Dimitria upgraded the rest of the Zords to combine too! Lightning Fire Tamer, Siren Blaster, Wind Chaser, Desert Thunder, and Dune Star can now make the Turbo MegaRescueZord!"  
  
"Sounds good, Justin," TJ said. "Turbo MegaRescueZord power, now!!!" the Rangers shouted. Lightning Fire Tamer and Siren Blaster stayed in their normal MegaZord mode, as did the three Turbo Zords. They provided the arms and legs of the new Zord, and it was formed and ready for battle!  
  
"Synergizer, fire!" Blue Senturion shouted again. The RoboRacer once again activated its Synergizer Cannon and launched several fireballs at Tricerator.  
  
"Artillery Firepower!" TJ shouted. The Rescue-Turbo MegaZord suddenly held the cannons and aimed them at Tricerator, and fired.  
  
"Rescue Spinout!" the four other Rangers shouted. The Turbo MegaRescueZord held the Turbo Saber and spun around, then charged its sword and sliced through Tricerator.  
  
The three Zords turned, and saw Tricerator explode. But he remained standing, and he glowed faintly with blue energy. Tricerator pointed at the Zords, firing blue lightning from the sky. They wrapped around the Artillery Firepower Cannons. In crackling blue energy, they exploded, throwing the Rescue-Turbo MegaZord to the ground.  
  
Then Tricerator stuck his sword into the ground, and in a huge tremor, the ground split open, revealing a massive pit of lava. A red vortex of energy sprang forth from within, grabbing the Zords. The machines tried to get away, but the pull of the vortex was too much.  
  
At the last second, the Rangers leaped from the Rescue-Turbo MegaZord as Blue Senturion evacuated the RoboRacer. The six of them could only watch helplessly as their Zords were sucked into the vortex, which quickly retreated back into the ground. Tricerator sealed the crack up with red energy from his TriceraSaber.  
  
Wordlessly, Tricerator teleported back to the Space Base.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," Ashley said. "First Phantom Ranger, now this!" "My sensors cannot locate the Zords, not even under the ground," Blue Senturion said.  
  
"What are we gonna' do?" Justin asked. "I don't know," TJ said slowly. Blue Senturion faced TJ and said "I believe it would be best to head back to the Power Chamber."  
  
TJ nodded. All six of them teleported away.  
  
* * *  
  
At the devastated Power Chamber, TJ, Carlos, Justin, Ashley, Cassie, Blue Senturion, and Alpha were all gathered around, listening to Dimitria.  
  
"... I was afraid this might happen. Tricerator has almost never been defeated in his entire lifetime," Dimitria explained. "It appears that your first loss may also be your last, Rangers."  
  
"What about our Zords?" Ashley asked. "Can you bring them back?" "I am afraid not," Dimitria said. "Tricerator destroyed them completely."  
  
"She's right, Rangers," Alpha said. He had plugged himself into one console that had survived the blast, draining info from it into his own databanks. "I can't find a trace of 'em. We'd be able to locate 'em even if they was in pieces, usually. And since your Zords were destroyed and the Power Chamber was, too, your Turbo Powers have been weakened immensely. You'd be lucky to defeat Elgar again!"  
  
"So now what?" Cassie asked. "Sit and wait to be destroyed?"  
  
Suddenly, four teleportation streaks landed in the Power Chamber's remains. One was blue, one was black, one was gold, and the other was green.  
  
They materialized into four figures. One was a large humanoid in bluish armor. A black visor crossed its face, and a golden 'N' symbol was on its chest.  
  
The second appeared to be a human woman, clutching a wooden staff and wearing only a skin tight, bikini-like outfit.  
  
The third was another armored humanoid similar to the first, with a black helmet. A blue and red cape ran down its back, and had red eyes.  
  
The fourth was rather small, only about four feet. He was wearing wizardish robes, and was rather furry, reminding the Rangers of a cross between a Troll doll and Yoda from Star Wars.  
  
"Yo yo yo!" Alpha shrieked. "Whatcha' guys doin' here?!"  
  
"Who are these guys?" TJ asked Dimitria. "These are previous allies to the Power Rangers," Dimitria explained. "Everyone, I believe you should introduce yourselves to these Rangers, as they aren't familiar with you."  
  
"I am Ninjor, Keeper of the Temple of Ninja Powers. I gave the Rangers their Ninja Powers and helped them against the forces of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd," said Ninjor.  
  
"I am Lerigot, a Great Wizard from the planet Liara. I aided the Rangers in their adventure to the Lost Island of Muranthias, and I am also the one the freed Zordon from his timewarp," Lerigot said.  
  
"I am Auric the Conqueror, Defender of all that is Good and True. I helped the Zeo Rangers against the Machine Empire," said Auric.  
  
"And I am Dulcea, Master Warrior of the planet Phaedos. I gave the Rangers the Ninjetti Power which they used to defeat Ivan Ooze," Dulcea said.  
  
"Excuse me," Carlos said. "But didn't the Ninja-guy just say HE gave the Rangers their Ninja Powers?" Dulcea corrected him. "He did. I gave them their NINJETTI Powers." "Uh... okay," Carlos said, not really getting the difference.  
  
The five Rangers introduced themselves to the group shortly thereafter. "Well, then," Dimitria said. "I believe it is now time to tell us why the four of you are here."  
  
* * *  
  
The next forty minutes were filled with everyone talking. Ninjor, who had sensed Emperor Zauros' arrival in the galaxy, had brought Auric, Lerigot, and Dulcea to the Ninja Temple. He explained that the four of them knew that Zauros would head to Earth, and prepared to travel to the planet in order to warn Dimitria and the Rangers, and if they arrived too late to warn them, they would assist them. Ninjor had cast a spell over Dulcea to allow her to live off of Phaedos for a long time, which she would have to do. He had also cast a similar spell on Lerigot, allowing him to temporarily survive the Sun's rays.  
  
But they knew, even before going to Earth, that the Turbo Powers would not be enough to defeat Zauros's strength, especially if he had joined with Divatox as they had suspected. So the four combined their powers to form a new group of Power Coins; their totem animals based on creatures of the sea.  
  
However, there were 17 Aqua Coins, and currently there were only five Rangers.  
  
"Well, that's great!" Carlos said sarcastically. "Where exactly are we gonna' find twelve more Rangers?" he asked, not really directed at anyone specific.  
  
"We have already taken care of that," Ninjor told them, surprising the Rangers. "Really?" Ashley asked. "Ten candidates for the Aqua Powers?" Auric nodded. "Yes."  
  
"And who are these new Rangers?" Justin asked Ninjor, who seemed to be in charge of their little group. "Well, we haven't recruited them yet, but we are planning for the former Rangers to return to active duty and accept the remaining Aqua Powers."  
  
"Oh?" TJ said. "I thought that the others retired from the Ranger business so they could live ordinary lives." "We know," Dulcea said. "But they are needed desperately. I am certain they will come help us in our time of need."  
  
Alpha did a quick calculation in his "head". "Waitasec," he said. "My databanks say there are only ten retired Ranger's out there. Where, exactly, do ya plan on gettin' the other two?" "We are not certain," Ninjor admitted. "But we WILL find them."  
  
"However, we must let YOUR powers be known," Auric said, turning to the Rangers.  
  
* * *  
  
Ninjor, Auric, Dulcea, and Lerigot handed to the Rangers their new Aqua Power Coins. These small, golden coins were very similar to the original Dino and Ninja Power Coins the Rangers had previously owned. Each coin had the picture of an Earthen sea animal.  
  
As Auric and Lerigot stood to the side, Ninjor and Dulcea revealed to the Rangers the totem animals of the Aqua Powers, taking alternating turns on telling them their respective animals.  
  
"TJ, fearless and powerful, you are the Whale Shark."  
  
"Cassie, patient and wise, you are the Starfish."  
  
"Ashley, fast and playful, you are the Seal."  
  
"Carlos, bold and daring, you are the Sperm Whale."  
  
"Justin, fast and agile, you are the Squid."  
  
As Ninjor and Dulcea finished announcing the Rangers' totem animals, their new uniforms materialized onto them. They resembled, somewhat, a cross between the old MMPR and PRZ uniforms immensely. They had the same plain color, with a white triangle going down from the shoulders to the bottom of the pectoral muscles. Burried in the triangle was a golden Power Coin with the image of their totem animal on it.  
  
TJ was the Blue Ranger.  
  
Cassie was the Bronze Ranger.  
  
Ashley was the Grey Ranger.  
  
Carlos was the Brown Ranger.  
  
Justin was the Turqoise Ranger.  
  
Their suits glowed with bluish white energy, and when the glow faded, it was obvious the Power Rangers were reborn.  
  
"How do you feel, Power Rangers?" Auric asked the new-found team. "I feel totally energized!" TJ said. "Me too," Justin said. "This feels like nothing I've ever experienced!" "I feel like I could take on Tricerator by myself!" Cassie said energetically  
  
Ninjor and Dulcea joined hands and fired blue lightning bolts. They flew up into the air, and swirled around as if inside a tornado. They rebuilt the outer building of the Power Chamber, then repaired the compters, Viewing Globe, and the Plasma Tube. Within seconds, the Power Chamber was rebuilt, looking as if it had never been destroyed at all.  
  
"TJ, and soon Tommy as well, will be your leaders in your struggle against Emperor Zauros," Ninjor announced. "You are now the Aqua Rangers; the newest generation of defenders of Earth!"  
  
The Rangers demorphed. "This is SO cool!" Justin said. "This is ten times better than my Turbo powers!"  
  
"We will stay as long as Emperor Zauros is here," Auric explained. "We will not leave until our work here is done."  
  
"What do we have for weapons?" Ashley asked. "All of the Aqua Rangers shall have magical swords called Aqua Blades," Dulcea explained. "They are magical in the sense that they will be able to aide you in battle as they are, but they are also able to transform into previous weapons of your choice, even if your weapon of choice was powered by another source."  
  
"Cool..." Justin said again.  
  
Suddenly, the rebuilt alarms started to scream.  
  
"Alpha, what's going on?" Dimitria asked. "Waitasec," the droid said as he punched a few buttons on a console.  
  
The Viewing Globe activated, showing Tricerator, Goldar, Rito, Scorpina, Rygog, and Elgar in Angel Grove park along with a large group of Zaronites, Piranhatrons, Tengas, and Z-Putties. And they had hostages.  
  
Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, Jason Scott, Katherine Hillard, and Tanya Sloan.  
  
"Hey, Turbo Rangers!" Tricerator screamed. "I know your scared of me, but unless you show your sorry faces, we're gonna' mess your friends up so badly that there won't be enough left of them to put in a coffin!"  
  
"Aye-yi, I mean, Yo yo, I mean... aw, forget it!!" Alpha cried. "Rangers," Dimitria said. "You must go save your friends." TJ looked at his friends. "I'll come with you," Ninjor said. "Let's do it guys," he said, pulling out his new Aqua Morpher.  
  
"Shift Into Tu--- er, um, Ninjor, what are we supposed to say now?" "It's Morphing Time," the Ninja Master instructed, slightly. "Ah," TJ said, nodding. "It's Morphing Time!"  
  
"STARFISH!"  
  
"SEAL!"  
  
"SPERM WHALE!"  
  
"OCTOPUS!"  
  
"WHALE SHARK!"  
  
In six streaks of colored light, the Power Rangers and Ninjor teleported away.  
  
* * *  
  
Tricerator and the others were expecting the weakened Turbo Rangers to arrive. They were surprised when they suddenly faced Blue, Bronze, Grey, Brown, and Turqoise Rangers, as well as Ninjor.  
  
"Ugh," Rito said. "Those new colors suck." "Yeah," Elgar agreed. "What are you doing here, thunder-thighs?!" Goldar demanded of Ninjor. "What do you think, Goldie? I'm here to stop you!"  
  
"Enough!" Tricerator screamed, startling the other henchmen. "Soldiers, attack!"  
  
The Zaronites, Piranhatrons, Tengas, and Putties charged the Rangers. But the truth of the matter is, is that since the Rangers were now empowered by the Aqua Powers, the creatures never had a chance. The Aqua Rangers tore through them like tinfoil.  
  
"Those fools were one thing," Rygog said. "But are you sure you can beat US?" "Let's find out!" Cassie said.  
  
"So, Cassie," Tricerator said. "How's Phantom Ranger? I hope Emperor Zauros didn't give him too much pain. He really meant it to be quick and painless."  
  
"I wish I could say the same for you!" Cassie retorted. She pulled out her Aqua Blade, morphed it into the Windfire, and fired an arrow of pure energy. It hit Tricerator in the head, knocking him back in a ball of fire.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulk and Skull were strolling through the park, having come from the Angel Grove Laboratory. "Man, that Phenomenus guy sure was nuts, wasn't he Bulkie?" Skull said. "Yup. Sure was. He made us look like... the Power Rangers! Y'know, respectible," Bulk replied. "Well, we are. We were Junior Police Officers, y'know!" Skull chuckled.  
  
Suddenly, they looked up and saw a strange sight: that blue Ninja-guy and five Power Rangers which were definetly NOT the Turbo Rangers fighting a triceratops monster and some old henchmen, including Goldar and Rito.  
  
Naturally, Bulk and Skull did what anyone who saw that would do.  
  
They screamed and hid behind a bush.  
  
* * *  
  
TJ summoned his Lightning Sword, and was attacked by both Goldar and Rygog, who had swords of their own. Goldar was obviously more talented with a sword than was Rygog, but the shelled mutant managed. Ninjor leapt into the fray, slashing his sword down at Goldar. Sparks erupted from the Titan's golden armor, knocking him back. Goldar charged Ninjor and leapt at him, preparing to kick him to the ground, but the Ninja Master blocked the blow with his forearm, then quickly grabbed Goldar's foot and sent him crashing to the ground. Rygog fired flaming skulls from his face at TJ, who cartwheeled out of their way. He pulled out his laser pistol and fired, striking Rygog, throwing sparks.  
  
Ashley fought Scorpina, using her Star Chargers. Scorpina was agile and fast, and managed to outrun the Star Chargers' blasts, but the same blasts disallowed Scorpina to get close enough to launch one of her own attacks.  
  
Justin fought Rito, and was easily overpowering Rita's brother. The skeleton was doing his best, but frankly, he was just no match for the Turqoise Ranger.  
  
Carlos was battling Elgar. The pointy-headed creature thrust his Card Sword at the Brown Ranger, but Carlos grabbed it, wrenched it away from Elgar, and broke it over his knee. Elgar charged Carlos out of pure frutstration, but Carlos swung around, connecting his fist to Elgar's jaw, sending the mutant spinning.  
  
Tricerator was recieving quite a butt-kicking from Cassie. He thought that taunting her about the Phantom Ranger would make her so upset she would be unable to defend herself, but instead it had quite the opposite reaction. Cassie became more determined to destroy Tricerator. Tricerator pulled out his TriceraSaber and fired a energy bolt just as the Bronze Ranger fired a beam from her Windfire. The two blasts cancelled each other out in a burst of fire, and Cassie quickly fired again, blasting the TriceraSaber out of Tricerator's hands. Then she fired three more times, striking Tricerator in the chest. He was flung into a tree, breaking it in half.  
  
"Hey guys," Cassie said as he regrouped with his friends. "How about we send these jokers packing?" "Right!" the others replied. They quickly combined their weapons into the Turbo R.A.M. Ninjor pointed his sword at them, charging it with blue energy.  
  
Elgar said it for all of them.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Rito, Goldar, Scorpina, Elgar, and Rygog promptly teleported out.  
  
Tricerator looked at the spots where his comrades had been. "Weak, cowardly fools! I guess I'll have to destroy you myself!" He charged the Rangers.  
  
"FIRE!!!" the Rangers shouted. A large golden-yellow beam blasted forth from their weapon, punching a hole through Tricerator. Tricerator halted in his tracks. Wordlessly, he fell back and exploded in a huge ball of fire.  
  
The Rangers and Ninjor put their weapons away, then went and untied Tommy and the others. "Thanks, guys," Tommy said. "You guys should've untied us first," Adam said. "We could've helped you." "Yeah, mabye," TJ said. "But that Tricerator is pretty strong. You wouldn't have made it for five seconds without any powers."  
  
From amid the flames that were once Tricerator, a dark, gothic image of a triceratops head emerged. I HAVE NOT BEEN DEFEATED IN OVER 12,000 YEARS, Tricerator's voice boomed over the area. YOU ARE WORTHY OPPONENTS, POWER RANGERS. BUT IN THE END, YOU SHALL FALL!!!  
  
In a burst of black fire, the triceratops head disappeared.  
  
"So Ninjor, when'd you get back?" Katherine asked. "I'll explain later, but first we need to---" Before Ninjor could continue, they heard something moving in the bushes. TJ took out his laser pistol and aimed it at the bush. "Alright... come on out!"  
  
Bulk and Skull shot up with their hands in the sky. "Don't hurt us!!" they shouted simultaneously.  
  
"BULK?! SKULL?!" everyone shouted.  
  
"Um, yeah..." Bulk said.  
  
Tommy was about to say something to the pair, when TJ stopped him. He waved the other Aqua Rangers to him. He whispered to them: "Y'know, there ARE those two extra Power Coins..." Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, and Justin nodded. "You think that's a good idea?" Ashley asked. "Yeah," TJ said. "They're more responsible than people often give them credit for." TJ waved Bulk and Skull over to their group. Nervously, the two complied.  
  
"Let's head back to the Power Chamber," TJ said. "All of us?" Kat asked. "Yeah," Justin said. "No, I mean, ALL of us?" Kat repeated, pointing to Bulk and Skull. Justin laughed, then said "Yeah. ALL of us. We've got alot to talk about."  
  
"Alpha," Ashley said to her communicator "Teleport everyone else here to the Power Chamber." "You got it," the droid responded.  
  
* * *  
  
It took a while before anything sensible was done. During the fight, Blue Senturion left Earth for the Intergalactic Police Academy to recieve a new RoboRacer, but he promised to return. Second, Rocky and Jason had to be introduced to the new Rangers, as well as Dimitria and Alpha 6, as well as introducing Jason to Ninjor and Dulcea. It also took nearly a half hour before Bulk and Skull calmed down. Tommy, Adam, Kat, Tanya, Rocky, and Jason, as well as the current Aqua Rangers, revealed to the two that they were all Power Rangers at one point or another. Lastly, they had to update everyone about Emperor Zauros, the destruction of the Turbo Zords, etc.  
  
"And now," Ninjor said. "The question is: are you six willing to accept the Aqua Powers and become Power Rangers again?" They looked at each other, then answered as one.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Well, almost as one.  
  
"You want... US... to become... POWER RANGERS?!" Bulk said, a grin building up on his face. Ninjor, then the others nodded. "Yes, it would be a great honor," TJ said.  
  
"YAH-HOOO!!!" Bulk and Skull shouted, giving themselves high-fives.  
  
"Good. Now it is time to give you your powers," Ninjor said.  
  
* * *  
  
As before, Ninjor and Dulcea took turns telling the Rangers which totem animal they now owned.  
  
"Rocky, fast and fearless, you are the Hammerheaded Shark," Ninjor said.  
  
"Adam, brave and swift, you are the Sealion," Dulcea told him.  
  
"Jason, bold and powerful, you are the Orca."  
  
"Katherine, fast and deadly, you are the Sting Ray."  
  
"Tanya, always ready to defend , you are the Lobster."  
  
"Skull, slick and cunning, you are the Leopard Shark."  
  
"Bulk... um, you are the Megamouth Shark." Ninjor fumbled with the words, not quite finding a connection between Bulk and his Aqua Spirit. Not that he found one between Skull and the Leopard Shark, either.  
  
"And you, Tommy, are the Great White Shark, the master of the seas."  
  
As the uniforms materialized onto the Rangers, they looked down at themselves, and mostly, at their new colors.  
  
Rocky was back as the Red Ranger.  
  
Adam was once more the Green Ranger.  
  
Jason was again the Gold Ranger.  
  
Katherine was the Purple Ranger.  
  
Tanya was the Orange Ranger.  
  
Skull was the Tan Ranger.  
  
Bulk was the Crimson Ranger.  
  
And once more, Tommy was the White Ranger.  
  
As the Rangers demorphed, Lerigot announced "Even though we have eleven Rangers, the team is not yet complete." Everyone looked at him. "Jeeze, Lerigot," Tanya said. "Who else do we need?"  
  
"We still need Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart, Aisha Campbell, Zack Taylor, and Trini Kwan," Auric said. "Alpha, can you locate them and bring them here?" Dulcea asked. "You bet I can!" the mechanoid responded, hitting a few buttons on the teleportations console. "Better make sure they're not in public or something," Rocky added.  
  
"They ain't. Teleportin' now." 


End file.
